1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packaging technology for flowable products such as bath gels, skin care creams and similar materials, which could include comestible products such as ketchup and mustard as well. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved watertight closure for such flowable products, which has particular utility for use with soft plastic tubelike containers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A large consumer market exists for flowable personal care products such as bath gels and skin care creams. One of the preferred configurations for packaging such flowable products for delivery to the consumer includes a combination of a soft, squeezable plastic tubelike container that has a molded finish portion that is externally threaded and a snap type closure that is fitted one to the molded finish portion of the container. Typically, the snap type closure includes a body portion to which the container is attached, a hinge, and a lid that is mounted to the body portion by the hinge. A dispensing opening is ordinarily defined within the body portion and the lid includes a complementary member that both plugs the dispensing opening and releasably locks the lid member to the body portion when the lid member is closed and the product is not being used.
Conventional snap type closures tend to be fairly effective in preventing the flowable product from escaping the container when closed, but less viscous liquids such as water can often seep into or escape from such closures, causing unwanted results. For example, a product such as bath gel, which is often kept within a wet shower or bathtub area by consumers is susceptible to having water trapped within the container after use, and also to having water seep between the closure lid and the closure body, even when the closure is closed. Water that becomes trapped between the lid and the body portion of the closure can stagnate and lead over time to the growth of bacteria, mold or fungus within the closure. This of course is undesirable and unhygienic.
The problems described above can generally be attributed to the failure of conventional snap type closures to effectively provide a watertight seal between the respective outer peripheries of the lid and the body portion. This is a long-standing problem that has been difficult to solve, for a number of reasons, the foremost of which is the need for certain irregularities to be molded into the body portion and/or the lid in order to form the hinge and provide gripping structure with which the consumer will open the closure.
A long and unfilled need exists for an improved packaging assembly and closure for flowable products that reduces or eliminates the problems that are created by poor sealing between the lid and the body portion of the closure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved packaging assembly and closure for flowable products that reduces or eliminates the problems that are created by poor sealing between the lid and the body portion of the closure.
In order to achieve the above and other objects of the invention, a dispensing closure for a container that contains a flowable product includes, according to a first aspect of the invention, a body member having an upper deck portion and a downwardly depending skirt portion, the downwardly depending skirt portion having structure defined on an interior surface thereof that is constructed and arranged to be mounted to a finish of a container, the body member further having a dispensing opening defined in the upper deck portion; a lid member hingedly mounted to the body member by a hinge, the lid member comprising a cover portion and at least one downwardly depending sidewall portion; releasable lock structure for releasably locking the lid member in a closed position with respect to the body member; and wherein the downwardly depending sidewall portion of the lid member and the upper deck portion of the body member are configured to form therebetween a watertight seal when the lid member is in the closed position with respect to the body member.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a packaging assembly for a flowable product includes a container having an interior space defined therein for holding a flowable product and a finish portion; a body member having an upper deck portion and a downwardly depending skirt portion, the downwardly depending skirt portion having structure defined on an interior surface thereof that is mounted to the finish portion of said container, the body member further having a dispensing opening defined in the upper deck portion; a lid member hingedly mounted to the body member by a hinge, the lid member comprising a cover portion and at least one downwardly depending sidewall portion; releasable lock structure for releasably locking the lid member in a closed position with respect to the body member; and wherein the downwardly depending sidewall portion of the lid member and the upper deck portion of the body member are configured to form therebetween a watertight seal when the lid member is in the closed position with respect to the body member.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty that characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.